Chemiluminscent systems are typically comprised of four active ingredients, an oxalate ester, hydrogen peroxide, a fluorescer, and a catalyst. Normally, these active ingredients are divided until time of use by placing the oxalate ester and dye in one solution that is packaged within a frangible glass ampoule. This sealed ampoule is then floated within a sealed flexible tube containing the hydrogen peroxide and catalyst in a second solution. To generate light, the user bends the flexible tube, breaking the frangible ampoule and allowing the two solutions to mix.
It is desirable to formulate a chemiluminescent system which is in a granular format that is dispersible upon a surface and which is dispersed in either an activated state, so that the act of moving along the surface results in a visible disruption of the light emission, or wherein one part of the chemistry is microencapsulated, such that the pressure of movement occurring upon the surface causes initiation of the light emission, to act as a visual track of the movement thereupon.
In accordance with the present invention, the same four active ingredients are utilized, but they are divided differently. In this instance, the hydrogen peroxide, fluorescer, and catalyst are combined within a soil colored solid matrix. At time of use, this combination is directly admixed with the oxalate ester for generation of light. Altering the oxalate ester by microencapsulating it delays the generation of light upon admixture, until the admix is stepped upon. The act of stepping on the admixture ruptures the microencapsulation around the oxalate ester and results in its interacting with the other active ingredients, initiating the chemiluminescent light generating reaction.
Often security forces need and desire to passively detect passage through various areas. Common methods to do this include removing all vegetation from outdoor areas and raking the ground into a smooth pattern. Any movement across the prepared area disturbs the smooth, raked pattern on the ground and allows for detection of the intrusion. The obvious problem with this is that the preparation of the ground by raking is obvious to all. Another problem with this method is that it is not suitable for indoor areas.
In accordance with the present invention, there has now been developed a method of preparing ground for intrusion detection that is suitable for indoor and outdoor use. This method is also covert in that the materials look like the normal contents of a floor or ground area. This new method utilizes chemiluminescent materials that have been modified to look like normal dirt or soil. In a particular embodiment, the fluorescer may be chosen so that only infrared light is produced by the chemiluminescent reaction, so that the light is only visualized by special filters, and therefore the intruders are not readily aware that they have left a covertly visible trail.